


Cry

by SamuelJames



Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: Dom/sub, Established Relationship, M/M, Spanking Mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-04-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: Mike messed up and feels guilty about letting Harvey down.
Relationships: Mike Ross/Harvey Specter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83
Collections: One Word





	Cry

**Author's Note:**

> _**Title:** Cry_   
>  _**Pairing:** Mike Ross/Harvey Specter_   
>  _**Rating:** 18+/NC-17 (not very graphic though)_   
>  _**Summary:** Mike messed up and feels guilty about letting Harvey down._   
>  _**Collection Notes:** This is part of my one word collection where the single word prompt will be the fic title. Prompts are taken from [this list](http://artjournalist.com/one-word-art-journal-prompts/) and will be of varying lengths. Since I've rarely met a fandom I didn't want to stray into, there will be tons of different ones and various pairings._   
>  _**Disclaimer:** This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _**Archiving Information:** Please do not archive elsewhere on the net or in other formats/languages._

Mike hates every minute of this, at least when he was being spanked Harvey wasn't ignoring him and even though it was humiliating and sore his Dom was talking to him. Kneeling here in the corner makes him feel like a scolded child and he can feel the tears start again just thinking about how he let Harvey down.

Kneeling is usually one of the best things, just being at Harvey's feet awaiting an order or getting his Dom off. It's a rush of excitement when Harvey gives that one word order which he can do at any time inside their home. Sometimes he's pushed from his knees onto all fours so Harvey can fuck him or play with his ass, teasing Mike until he's begging to come. The answer isn't always yes but there's always care and comfort afterwards, being held while Harvey praises him and makes sure he's okay.

He can't wipe away the tears since he has to keep his hands folded in his lap and tries to sniffle quietly. Harvey is working or doing a pretty good job of pretending he is and these tears are from shame, not to disturb his Dom or be allowed off his knees. It was stupid, jerking off when he knows he has to get permission. Harvey had been disappointed before he'd become coldly stern with Mike.

Punishments haven't been a big feature of their relationship, more in the beginning when Mike would try to goad Harvey into taking things faster. After they'd first played, he'd wanted as much of Harvey's time as Harvey would allow. Being sent away from Harvey's or allowed to stay and do chores and not be touched had been good deterrents initially. When they'd explored kinks a little more, Mike had gone through a bratty stage whenever he'd not been allowed to come and that had earned him more orgasm denial and punishment essays. They weren't a challenge until Harvey set him one on kink negotiation and its importance in power exchange relationships with respect to the necessary trust needed from all parties. The shame he feels now is akin to how that essay had made him feel, so angry at himself for behaving in a way that implied his Dom didn't know what Mike needed and that he saw their rules as unimportant.

"Mike."

The voice startles him and he looks at Harvey.

"Stand up, boy."

Mike stands and rests his hands at his sides.

"Come to me."

Harvey's tone isn't angry but it's clipped and his expression is hard to read. Harvey puts his paperwork to one side and drops a cushion on the floor between his feet. "Kneel."

Mike obeys quickly, folding his hands in his lap and looking up at Harvey.

"Ass sore?"

"Yes, Sir."

"Good. Have you thought of a better excuse while you were in the corner?"

"Yes but I was horny and it's not an excuse but an explanation. In that moment I wanted to get off and I wasn't thinking about us or how I was letting you down. I am sorry and the rules do matter. You matter so much to me and it was an indulgent act that disregarded what we have. I hate that I let you down, Harvey."

Harvey touches Mike's cheek softly. "We were going to have such a nice night, dinner and a movie. After that I was going to try out the new rope I bought last week. I was looking forward to tying you up and using your mouth. You make the most beautiful noises when you can't talk."

"You still can, Sir, use me that is."

Harvey shakes his head. "No. We're going to bed in a while and though tomorrow is clean slate in terms of your behavior I cannot reward you jerking off in the shower by indulging you. We are both going without all weekend because of your selfish decision. Rest your head on my knee while I find something to watch."

Mike rests his cheek on Harvey's thigh and closes his eyes. It had been selfish and now Harvey has had to change his plans because of Mike's fleeting moment of self-pleasure. Of course he shouldn't have broken the rules but it's even worse now, knowing that Harvey is missing out to punish Mike. He almost cries again but bites his lip and digs his nails into his palms. After a few minutes Harvey puts his hand on Mike's head and brushes his thumb back and forth slowly, a comforting gesture that soothes him a little. Harvey has never been unclear about their relationship so he trusts that tomorrow will be a fresh start. He can be better from now on, he can show Harvey how much their relationship means.


End file.
